


what Willy doesn't know...

by leafsbabe



Series: smutty shorts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: David is confused but into it, M/M, Smut, alex is kind of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsbabe/pseuds/leafsbabe
Summary: David just wanted to hang out while Willy was napping. He wasn't expecting this.





	what Willy doesn't know...

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-d.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I don't own Alex, David or Willy .

If someone told David this morning that he would be fucking his friends little brother with the other boy just down the hall he wouldn't have believed it. Willy was a good friend and Alex… Alex was always just his little brother.  
Yet, here he was, on Alex’ bed. In Alex’ room. Willy was in his own room down the hall and technically he was taking a nap but still.  
David brought this onto himself. He had told Willy he'd just hang with Alex while the other boy was taking a nap. He didn't anticipate that Alex was in the middle of changing after a shower. Or that the younger boy had changed so much since he last saw him.  
Alex had caught him staring and then, right there in the middle of his childhood bedroom, he had propositioned him.  
Look, David is no saint. If an insanely hot guy asks him to fuck the living daylight out of him, who was he to deny it? The fact that it was Alex was stored somewhere in the back of David's sex-hazed mind.  
The younger boy had stripped David and pushed him onto his bed in less than three minutes followed by a seriously hot make out session. David shouldn't be this hard from freaking kissing alone.  
Alex’s hands were wandering all over his body until he grabbed David's ass and rutted their crotches together.  
“You should fuck me.”  
David let out a long moan at the tone in Alex's voice.  
“Condoms and lube are in the top drawer. What position do you want me in?”  
David nearly choked on his spit and it took a few moments before he could respond.  
“Like this.”  
He reached over to the nightstand and quickly pulled out lube and a condom before he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and gently ran them along Alex's rim. The younger boy shivered but David continued to tease him before he slowly pushed one finger into Alex. It went in easily and so did a second. He withdrew his fingers carefully.  
“I got myself off this morning so I should be alright. Just stretch me some more so I'm not sore later, okay?”  
David complied and pushed back in carefully stretching Alex out. He was big and didn't want to hurt the younger boy.  
David had slept over yesterday so that means that Alex had fucked himself while David was here.  
“I thought about you, you know? Been thinking about you for some time now. Want you want you to bend me over and fuck me.”  
David added another finger and Alex moaned.  
“You're a mouthy one aren't you?”  
“Just for you.”  
Alex groaned and pushed back.  
“I'd have you beg for my cock but we need to be quiet. Your brother's sleeping next door.”  
David started to insert a fourth finger when Alex cursed.  
“Fuck Willy.”  
David nearly replied “I tried” but stopped himself. It's not like he didn't want to, but Willy was always into somebody else. And now David was about to fuck his little brother.  
He pulled his fingers out and gently slapped Alex's inner thigh.  
“Come on. Turn around.”  
Alex lied down before he rolled onto his back. He opened his legs wider, practically inviting David to jump him.  
“Be quiet, don't come before I tell you to, if I'm hurting you tell me. Understood?”  
David quickly opened and rolled on the condom before he positioned himself in front of Alex's entrance, waiting for him to agree.  
“Yes! Whatever, get in me.”  
David had barely entered Alex when the other boy wrapped his legs around him and pulled David against him. The sudden feeling of being balls deep inside Alex was amazing and he couldn't help but moan.  
“I thought we were supposed to be quiet.”  
Alex said before moving his hips, fucking himself on David's cock.  
“Shut up.”  
David groaned. He grabbed Alex by the hips and started moving. He had a feeling that Alex wouldn't want him to go slow so he put all of his into his thrusts.  
Even though David had told him to be quiet the younger boy under him moaned loudly. It felt nice hearing that Alex enjoyed it but he really didn't want to alert Willy.  
“Shut up.”  
David said again as he gave a particularly hard thrust.  
“You could choke me, you know. Keep me quiet.”  
He took one of David's hands and lifted it up, placing it on his chest. David nearly came but he caught himself in the last second.  
Who would have guessed that little Alex Nylander was a kinky cockslut?  
“Not now. Maybe next time?”  
Alex grinned wildly before he threw his head back into the pillow and moaned loudly again. David threw all caution into the wind and moved his hand downward from Alex's chest. He took a moment to play with the blond’s nippels, teasing them before it wandered lower and wrapped around his cock. Alex made those lovely sounds again as David started to stroke him. It didn't take long before he absolutely lost it.  
“I'm gonna…”  
Alex started before he orgasmed. He came all over their stomachs, clenching around David who followed soon after.  
David felt absolutely drained. Sex had never been so exhausting, or so fantastic before. His arms could no longer hold himself up and he fell forward onto Alex, sliding their cum covered abdomens together.  
“Ugh, you're squishing me.”  
The younger boy tried to free himself but David wouldn't let him. He did roll off of Alex but he immediately pulled him into his arms.  
“No. If you're gonna seduce me, you're gonna cuddle me afterwards. That's the rules dude.”  
“Whatever.” Alex said as he cuddled closer, ”Next time I'm riding you.”  
David sighed. He had no idea what just happened, but he hoped that it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://leafsbabe.tumblr.com/) specifically for this account so if you want to send some request for short smutty or fluffy stuff my inbox is always open. I'm currently in my senior year so it might take some time but I try to write everything.


End file.
